When a memory error causes an exception to an application program, a processing solution in the prior art is: When a memory error is detected, error information is sent to a BIOS (Basic Input Output System, basic input output system), and the BIOS corrects a hardware in which an error occurs, or the BIOS sends the error information to a kernel (which may specifically be an operating system OS kernel), and the kernel corrects the hardware in which the error occurs. If the hardware correction fails, the OS kernel sends a kill signal to an application process where the exception occurs, so as to close the process.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems.
With an existing solution for correcting a memory error, an unexpected restart of an application program is caused, thereby resulting in loss of key data and lowering reliability and security when the application program is used.